Yakuza's Pet
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: SasuNaru, AU Naruto accidentally overhears an underhand business dealing between two Yakuza groups. He is found out and handed over to the gang boss, Sasuke, to be dealt with however he likes.
1. Chapter 1: He Who Is Yearning

Yakuza's Pet

Summary:

[SasuNaru, AU Naruto accidentally overhears an underhand business dealing between two Yakuza groups. He is found out and handed over to the gang boss, Sasuke, to be dealt with however he likes.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter One: Yearning

_-------------------------------_

"Z-13, Z-13, Z-13, where the shit hell is Warehouse Z-13?" Uzumaki Naruto looked around in confusion, his head a little dizzy from turning around and around to find the correct warehouse to place the box of goods that were in his hands.

He continued to wander around aimlessly; the cool midnight wind blew and ruffled part of his unruly blond hair that stuck out from all angles underneath his cap. He took out the piece of paper where the address was written and sighed. If the dumb blond had flipped over the piece of paper, he would have seen the correct address and not the address of the previous delivery. But since fate and his own stupidity would not have it if he realises his mistake, he decided to explore one of the warehouses in the old dump downtown.

It was also fate (and his own stupidity), that he did not realise the numerous cars that were parked along the other side of the warehouse. It was also fate (and his own stupidity) that he did not realise that there was going to be an important secret meeting between the two main Yakuza groups in that very warehouse that he so freely entered.

When he finally realised why there were so many men in tuxedos surrounding the outside as well as the inside of that particular warehouse, he immediately went into a state of panic and hid himself behind a few large crates (instead of finding a way to escape as soon as possible).

Peeking from his hiding spot, he made use of his perfect eye-sight (due to the lack of studying) to find out what exactly was going out. Appearantly, there were two leaders, one hidden in shadow and the other with dark blue hair. The place was in total darkness, Naruto decided to use his much defected ears (due to the over excess of being scolded for not listening) to hear what they were saying instead.

"…Yes, we're be responsible for shipping the stolen children… yes, yes…"

Naruto gasped quietly, a trickle of sweat sliding down the side of his face a he leaned against the pile of crates,_ these guys were serious! I'll be killed if I'm found out!_

"The goods will arrive at the designated country somewhere next month… we will make preparations just in case the police somehow manages to get wind of any information."

There were some more rustling sounds but Naruto was unable to make out what they were saying. After what seemed to be an eternity, the figures in the warehouse slowly started to head outside. He gulped and waited for the perfect chance to escape.

Looking around for any sign of movement he navigated his way through the boxes in an attempt to find the exit. He unconsciously hit a box, the soft sound was heard by the last of the men that were almost leaving the warehouse. They turned around and were about to bring out their guns when a soft mewing sound was heard.

"Its just a cat. Let's go, boss will be angry if we'll late." A gruff voice spoke.

The sound of footsteps slowly faded into the distance, sitting behind another pile of crates, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and stabled his thumping heart, "Note to self, never, ever make fun of stray cats ever again."

He crawled forward and out of nowhere, a pair of shiny boots appeared on the floor infront of him.

He looked up, _uh,_ it was the navy-haired male he saw just now, _oh, _one of the gang leaders.

"Uhh… Meow?" Naruto tried again, giving an apologetic smile, (as if that would keep him out of trouble).

The tall male smirked, "Woof."


	2. Chapter 2: He Who Is Alluring

Yakuza's Pet

Summary:

[SasuNaru, AU Naruto accidentally overhears an underhand business dealing between two Yakuza groups. He is found out and handed over to the gang boss, Sasuke, to be dealt with however he likes.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Allure

_------------------------------_

"WWOOooOOWW! Neat!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, surveying the shiny, classy-looking apartment. On the top of the fact that the furniture was really luxurious, the place was huge!

Upon entering the room, the first thing his eyes set on was a huge living room with 13-inch plasma TV implanted onto the wall, a six-seater sofa facing opposite it and a glass coffee table in between. By the side, there were four large windows that readched from tht floor to the white ceiling.

The kitchen, unlike the rest of the house was as big as Naruto had suspected, there was no door and you could just walk in and walk out. It had a toilet attached to it though and a bathroom. Naruto peeked in, there was a small cubicle for stand-up bathing, surrounded with frosted glass, beside it was an actual bath-tub with gold platings and all, Naruto giggled, he had to use that some time, the rest was the toilet and the basin.

There was also a dining room and four other rooms. The dining room had another glass table situated in the middle but it was much bigger. To sum up, there was Sasuke's room, Sasuke's work room, (which he had strictly forbbiden Naruto to enter, but his words had, ofcourse, fallen onto deaf ears), the storage room and lastly, the guest room which Naruto would be living (a.k.a. making a mess of) until the ship dealing was completed and Sasuke would let go of him (which I assure, will not happen any time soon).

Naruto howled again at the dazzling-ness of Sasuke's manor, he could sure enjoy living here for the rest of his life!

He didn't hear or perhaps chose to ignore, the sound of a fountain pen breaking near the worktable in the middle of the dining room, Sasuke took a deep breath and breathed out slowly,

_calm, control._

Grinning like a satisfied cat after drinking a whole saucer of milk, Naruto fluffed himself on the sofa and switched on the television, tuning the speakers to full volume, and it just happened to be an episode of Power Rangers Ninja Force.

Joy.

"WOOOHOOOOO!!!! YEAHHH!!! NINJA POWER!!!"

(Uhh… yes, the expected reponse.)

The blond high schooler screamed out loud, pumping his fists into the air, randomly digging a handful of potato chips from a plastic bag (ungraciously sponsored by Sasuke) and stuffing them into his hands carelessly, the carpet was littered with bits of chips and the sofa creaked resignedly.

Sasuke shook in his seat, he stood up with such conviction that the chair he was sitting on, crashed into the wall. Stomping into the living room, he stared at the sight before him, his bangs covering his eyes, _why didn't I just kill him?_.

"Ah! Sasuke-teme! Wanna join me? That's plenty of chips left!" Naruto shouted to him, smiling full-heartedly.

As if in reply, Sasuke pulled out the plug connecting the tele to the socket.

"WHAT THE HELL? CAN'T YOU BE QUIET DOBE?! DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU ARE IN _MY_ HOUSE?!" His baritone voice echoed threateningly through the whole estate, eyes narrowing into slits as he eyed Naruto wearily.

Seemingly shocked, Naruto bent down his head, his long bangs covering his cerulean eyes. Sasuke frowned slightly, this was rather not Naruto-like, usually he would argue back, then again he didn't know him for long and many people are not what they seem to be, unless Naruto was trying to… uh oh…

"Hey Sasuke, are you angry at me?" Naruto asked, enlarging those big watery-looking blue eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes stubbonly.

"You're reeaaaally angry with me aren't you? You want be to be out of this house, your house, don't you?" Naruto leaned into him, making chest-to-chest body contact.

Sasuke twitched, and gripped his hands into fists.

"You can you know, you can just kick me out you know." Naruto smiled sweetly, tracing a finger down the solid chest.

After a moment of patient silence, Sasuke spoke up, smirking, "I wish I could blondie, you do know that don't you? But who knows what you'll tell the police, ehh Naruto?"

Having overcome his initial shock, Sasuke made an efficient comeback, while Naruto on the other hand, felt his resolve slowly crumble like the piece of potato chip and unlike Sasuke, he had not learnt the art of hiding all his facial expression, just yet.

Naruto had convinced himself that the only way he was ever going to get away from this bloody house and that bloody Yakuza gang leader was to annoy the bloody hell out of him, then he would bloody be able to go home.

He had already promised himself that he was _**not**_ going to get angry with that bloody prick, he was _**not**_ going to argue with that bloody jerk, he _**was**_ going to use his brain (for the first time…) and get out of this bloody hell-hole.

Not ready to back off just yet, he shouted, furrowing his eye-brows,

"You're the gang leader, so don't you have a bloody brain at all? If I told the police, I'll bloody die in the hands of you, you bloody bastard! And not to bloody mention your stupid bloody dumb men who are more of a bloody idiot than you! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW YOU BLOODY FUCKER! HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN?"

There was silence.

The two men (theoretically, one man and a boy) stood between the table and the television, Naruto crouched slightly, as if in a fighting stance, his sky-blue eyes had taken a turn for a stormy weather, and his face was in fierce anxiousness.

In insulting contrast, Sasuke stood rigid with no emotion displayed on his pale face; he was calm, dangerously calm.

Silently, Sasuke put both his arms on Naruto's shoulder and touched his forehead with the other's neck; his face parallel to the wooden floor, he wasn't exactly hugging him though, no matter how it looks liked. Naruto's body turned rigid but Sasuke didn't bother to move away.

Silence ensued again.

The pendulum of the grandfather clock swang back and forth audibly for the first time, gradually, Naruto relaxed and his shoulders slumped slightly,

"I'll go take the broom from the closet to sweep the crumbs, put back the plug and go back to work. I'll make dinner and yes, I can cook, as unbelieveably as it sounds, don't you dare make stupid remarks, you stupid teme! Dattebayo!"

Naruto grinned softly, the thick atmosphere had dissolved, replacing only self-acceptance. Sasuke straightened up and his eyes lightened up, smirking slightly, he proceeded to put his TV back in order.

"Make sure its at least edible, you dobe."

"Shut up you! Hmph! I'll show you! You'll be pissin your pants for second helpings teme!"

Sasuke just continued to smirk and Naruto's eyes reflected his own amusement.

Cheering for himself all the way to the kitchen, Naruto looked into the fridge for ingredients, leaving only a shaking butt to be seen from the door. Sasuke stared a bit more before shaking his head and headed for his work room, who knows what state the kitchen will be in when he came out, though he knew who was going to clean up whatever mess there was.

The door clicked shut.

Naruto watched in anticipation, tip-toeing into the bathroom. He took out his cell-phone and dialed a series of numbers, always peeping out to see if there was any sign of Sasuke coming out or some sort of movement.

"Hello? Iruka? Calm down and listen to me! Look it went something like this… but you've got to save me! I'm at…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Unknown to Naruto, the hidden security camera was pointed at him.


End file.
